1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a touch panel, in particular, to a positioning method and a driving apparatus of a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
To achieve the higher portability, smaller volume and more humane design, lots of information products adopt an input method of a touch panel to replace the conventional keyboard and mouse. The touch panel may be assembled on many sorts of flat panel displays and provide the flat panel display with both the image display and operation information input functions. The conventional touch panel mainly includes resistive, capacitive, infrared and surface acoustic wave types. Different types of touch panels have varying benefits and drawbacks, for example, the capacitive touch panel exhibits vivid images and only needs a small touch force but the price is quite high. Therefore, it has always been a subject in this field to reduce the cost of the touch panel and accurately position a touch point.